A Flash and A Flame
by singingstar289j
Summary: Twilight has received a letter from Princess Celestia, but when she and Flash arrive at the castle, no pony is there. A group teams up and tries to get revenge on Twilight Sparkle. Spike and The Girls must save them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally conjured up a good story idea for an MLP story! :) I usually fail at these, so don't judge me. Disclaimer:I don't own My Little Pony, as much as I wish I did. **

Twilight's Pov

"Twilight?" "I'm over here, Spike!" My number 1 assistant stumbled up the stairs. "I got...this...from...Celestia." He panted. I levitated the letter towards me.

My faithful student,

Please come visit me in Canterlot. We haven't had a nice chat in a while. I think it would be nice to have all four princess reunited, but not having to fight evil this time. I await your arrival.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia

2 DAYS LATER...

"Well Spike, I'm off to Canterlot for the weekend." "Bye Twilight!" "Remember, no making messes in the library!" You can never be to sure with that dragon. "Everything will be fine!" I was pretty stressed for the past few weeks. Being a princess is a lot harder than the Princesses make it seem! Appointments, meetings, etc. It's TRIPLE what I'm used to! Not to mention the new edition to our home, Flash Sentry. Don't get the wrong idea! He's been assigned as my personal guard, resulting in multiple teases from the girls. And Rarity fangirls over it! They make such a big deal over it, but whatever.

After a nice lunch, I began to ponder. 'What if Princess Celestia wants to give me something to rule over? What would that place be? Ponyville? How is Spike doing?', and much more. Before I knew it, the train arrived at the Canterlot station. I still was a bit dazed, because I was still thinking. What if- "Your Majesty?" Flash? "Why did you come with me?" "I am your personal guard for a reason." Oh. That. "Shall we head to the castle, Princess Sparkle?" Ugh! "Please don't call me by any special titles!" I groaned. "Let's go." After an agonizing hike, with multiple stops for my fans, autographs, and paparazzi, we finally made it to the castle. "Why couldn't we fly?" "I haven't quite learnt about how to..." He groaned. "Seriously? We have got to find someone to teach you." The doors to the castle opened, we walked inside. Strange..."Hello?" Usually the palace was buzzing with life, but it was empty. "Um...are you as afraid as I am?" I asked Flash Sentry. "Never fear Miss Sparkle. My duty is to serve and protect you." We stood back to back. "This way we'll have every direction covered." I nodded. "Anyone out here?"

MEANWHILE...

"Mwahaa! Yes someone is out here." I snickered evilly. "I finished setting up the traps." The Queen said. "Perfect. Soon we'll get Twilight Sparkle with the perfect weakness..the weakness of-" "Why do you get to be the boss, Sunset?" "Because, I was the closest to getting Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They thought I would become good, HA! After she left, since her human friends and Twilight didn't have any communications, I could become evil again and she didn't even KNOW!" "I think I was closest." "Please! Twilight Sparkle nearly crushed you Trixie! I on the other hand almost got her! Stupid love turning against me..." Chrysalis said. "Where is Gilda?!" "Over here." Lazy bum. (Sunset Shimmer's thoughts) "You and Trixie go guard the prisoners, to make yourselves useful for once." "Yes Miss Shimmer." "I may need one of you in a split second, so be prepared!" I barked at my crew. "Yes Miss Shimmer!" I looked over at our prisoners trapped in the corner of the room. "You will never get away with this Sunset." "Oh? I think I already have." I said, grinning devilishly.

**DUN DUN DUN! :) More to come** **soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

Rarity's Pov

"Ahh! Perfect!" Just missing something..."Yes! IT'S FABULOUS!" Knock, knock. "Come in darling!" It was Spike. "Rarity, we need to talk. It's an emergency!" "Just a minute darling. Oooh! A bow is SO the perfect touch!" "Rarity, please-" "FABULOUS! Totally fuchsia!" "Rari-" "Spike, please. Let me finish this!" "We have to-" "That's it! My new line will be called "Bows and Ties"! (Gasp) We have to make one small enough for the little ones!" I said patting Spike's head. "Where is that measuring tape..." "RARITY!" I jumped a little. "Ugh, fine. Hurry please." "Twilight was supposed to return hours ago, along with Flash!" Twilight...Flash..."This...is...HORRENDOUS!" "I know! We have to save them!" "No! Twilight and Flash went on a date and they didn't tell me!" "What? No! They went to see the other three princesses. We have to find them!" It set in like a ton of bricks. I galloped towards the window. "Rainbow Dash! Gather the girls and bring them here!" I began to sob and rested my head on Spike's shoulder. "Oh Spike." The dragon patted my back. I lifted my head to look at Spike. "I fear the worst for those two."

Trixie's Pov

"TRIXIE!" "Y-yes Sunset?" "You're up." I gulped and nodded. "Twilight Sparkle shall pay!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "You will never defeat her!" Celestia said inside the cage. "The magic of friendship will stop this madness." We all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Whoo!" said Sunset, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh Princess, you make me laugh!" "The magic of friendship can't do anything! We'll crush Twilight Sparkle, just like she did to me and the changelings!" "And she'll pay for the Ursa Major incident, and with Alicorn Amulet in my hoofs again, NOTHING WILL STOP US! Mwahaa!" I screamed. "They have a special power none of you have! The power of love!" Cadence said, patting her husband's hoof. "Please. You think that will help? Pop Quiz: Is love good, or evil?" Shimmer smirked. "Love is always good!" "Wow! SHE'S a princess? Haha, no. Love can be poisonous if you give it a little push." The boss grinned evilly. "Now Trixie, here's the plan." She gave me a slip of paper with the instructions on it. "Go forth, and remember that with the amulet, nothing can stand in our way." Nightmare Moon said to me. Well, not technically Nightmare. It was a changeling, because Luna wouldn't budge. Curse her! We needed all the people we could get. Sunset,me,the Queen, "Nightmare Moon", King Sombra, and Gilda. Ever since Discord turned good, he never went back. We trapped him too. Anyway, back to the plan. My eyes got wide and I began to rub my hoofs together. "This is good. Maybe we WILL get Twilight Sparkle." "Trixie! Are you there yet?" Gilda screamed into the microphone. They were speaking to me through an earpiece. "Ouch! Yeah, um almost there!"

Flash's Pov

Twilight lit fires with magic in the five fireplaces in the foyer. "So, why are there five fireplaces in the foyer anyways?" "Don't ask me! I'm not a thousand years old." "Really? You could never tell from all the wrinkles from stressing out over studying." "Hey!" She said punching me in the arm. "I thought you were supposed to be loyal to the princesses." "I thought you didn't want to be treated any differently." "Touché." She replied.

We ate a meal using food we found in the royal pantry. "So Twilight," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. "it's time to get some flying lessons." She stopped mid-chew. "Um, where did you find someone? You were with me all day." "I will." Her eyes got as wide as saucers. "Come on! Give me a chance!" She sighed. "Fine. But you're never gonna teach me properly!" I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk. You can spend WEEKS studying for a test, but you can't learn to fly?" How does that even make sense?!

"Alright, let's start with the basics. Flap 'em." The Princess cocked an eyebrow. "Ugh!" I groaned. "Flap your wings." "Oh! Got it." After many tries, she learnt to control them. "Good! Good. Now, gallop, then jump into the air with your wings outstretched." "O-okay." Twi said nervously. The purple Alicorn began running, she spread out her wings all the way. "Come on Princess." I urged under my breath. She jumped into the air, and flapped twice. "YES!" "I did it!" Twilight said, shocked. Suddenly, she lost balance. "AHHHHHHH!" "Princess!" I shouted. I ran to catch her. "AHHH-whew!" She wiped her brow as she landed in my arms.

Twilight's Pov

I gazed into his eyes and blushed, as red as an apple on the Sweet Apple Acres Farm. "Oh, um thanks. For saving me." I smiled. Awkward alert! Flash Sentry blushed too. "Uh, no problem." He said. CRASH! Flash set me down. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a breeze behind me and for a split second, I saw a cloaked figure that went speeding behind me. "What was that?!" "Not sure. Whatever it was, it put out all the fires." The figure wasn't running anymore, and the room was completely dark. I lit my horn. Sentry and I stood back to back. He pulled out his flashlight and put a hoof on his defense mechanisms. "Ready?" I gulped and nodded nervously. "As I'll ever be." I said. We heard a little clip clop. Pitter patter. Tip tap. "On the count of three, we'll split up. 1...2..." "Flash," I grabbed his hoof. "I'm scared." He pressed his lips to my forehead and said, "3." I know, I should've been excited or felt butterflies and crap, but it was time for action. The mysterious...thing...came back. It also had a horn, because it had a familiar glow near the head. Still, you could not see the face of the figure. Flash tackled the thing from behind. "Gotcha now!" Or not. It through Flash across the room. "Flash!" I galloped over to my guard. "I'm fine." Again, I know. I should be helpful and stuff, but that would come after this. "You." I said turning to face the figure. I snorted out of anger. I saw the smirk in the glow of it's horn. "That's familiar-" Before I knew it, the thing crashed into me and galloped onto the walls and stopped on the ceiling. "Think you can catch me now Twilight Sparkle?" I couldn't tell who's voice that was. Maybe the magic. Whatever! Focus Twilight. Think. How to reach "it"? "Twi! Use your wings!" Flash shouted from across the room. My...(gulp) wings? "I don't even know who to fly!" "It never hurts to try!" Okay Twilight. Save your friend. Save yourself. I began galloping. Then spread my wings. Suddenly, I was...soaring? "I did it. I actually did it!" I flew and landed on the ceiling. The other pony pounced on top of me. "Prepare to meet your doom." Ugh. I rolled my eyes. So cheesy! As she said her cheesy "evil" statements, I noticed a VERY familiar accessory pining the cloak in place. I pushed her off and she fell onto her back. "Trixie. Never thought you'd show up again. Oh wait, how predictable." Flash flew up and handed me the hoofcuffs. I locked them around her hoofs and we took her to an empty dungeon cell. "Sayonara, Trixie." "Just letting you know Twilight Sparkle, we will defeat you. For you are powerless against our forces combined." I rolled my eyes, wait. WE? "Whatever. Who is this we?" I asked, but she did not reply. I walked out of the dungeon basement, and returned to the foyer. "I guess we know that we're no longer alone." Flash Sentry said to me. I nodded and drifted to sleep in front of an empty fireplace.

Sunset's Pov

"TRIXIE!" That brat was taking FOREVER! "Sorry boss! I got...caught." I hoofpalmed. "Fine. I'll send in the next one in line..."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry** **it took SO long to come out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, next chapter. Let's do this!**

Rainbow's Pov

"Got 'em all!" I salute, then put my hoof back down in its original position. "What in tarnation is goin' on 'round here?" Applejack asked me. I shrugged and turned to face Spike. "This is really important guys." "And absolutely dreadful!" Rarity cried loudly. We all rolled our eyes. "It can't be that bad...can it?" Fluttershy squeaked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad. Just spit it out Spike." I said. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Rainbow." He remarked. "Flash Sentry and Twilight went to visit the Princesses." "Pfft! That's it? That's the HORRIBLE news!" AJ said angrily. "I was busy buckin' apple trees for good bits, and THIS is what I give that up fer?!" We were about to leave, but Rarity yelled, "Wait!" We knew not to let Miss Drama Queen to get upset, so we let her have her say. "Twilight and Flash Sentry haven't returned. They were supposed to be back hours ago!" She exclaimed. "Oh no! This awful!" Fluttershy said, eyes brimming with tears. "Oooh! Pick me!" Pinkie began to hop around. "What is it darling?" Rarity sighed. "Maybe they got held up by...a PARTY!" "Ugh." We groaned.

Discord's Pov

"Gilda! Trixie failed me, so you are our next...distraction." Sunset said. Sunset Shimmer was a strange girl. Celestia told me about her by writing on a small piece of paper she magically created, because Sunset did not allow us to speak. She was mad when she discovered I'd been reformed. She being Shimmer. Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia, and I were trapped. Trapped away from civilization. We had no idea why, we just...were. "You five!" Gilda snapped at us. We all jumped. "Which one of you has the most power? Magic power." "Of course Aunt Celestia does! She is the oldest of course." Cadance retorted. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Celestia spoke. "My dear sister, you have the most knowledge, but I have the most power. Being on the moon gives you plenty of room to practice your magic." Luna crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh please. I am the Royal Guard after all." "I was an evil villain! I know more than all of you put together." As we began to argue, I noticed Gilda left. "Do think we fooled them?" Shining Armor asked. Celestia nods approvingly. We all return to the peaceful noise of silence and drift off to sleep.

Sunset's Pov

"They are fighting with each other Sunset!" Gilda said to me. "Excellent! The puzzle pieces are falling into place for the plan." I turned to face my evil henchmen/henchwomen. "To hell with Twilight Sparkle!" I screamed. "To hell with Twilight Sparkle!" They chanted after me. We raised our glasses of punch in the air. "Cheers!"

**I honestly have nothing to say**. **Toodles! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So...hi. Sorry guys, this is a final note for this story. I'm not really feeling this story. I thought I could do it, but MLP fanfics really just aren't my thing! If anyone wants to continue their own version of this story based with my idea, I'm completely fine with it. I approve! :) Well...(awkward). Please continue to read my LPS fanfiction! Hehe...he...until my next failed MLP story, this is in Singing signing off! **


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry I'm a HUGE fan of this!

**Guys guys guys guys! OMG! Season 3 of My Babysitter's a Vampire THIS MONTH. AHHHHhhhHHHhHh! Sorry. Ahem. Please return to your regularly scheduled fanfics. Thank you. (Sorry just thought I'd inform you of this info that I'm freaking out about!) :DDDDDDD**


End file.
